Lightning
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: ZoLu Ah, this is kind of... weird I guess. The crew gets trapped inside Luffy's mind. It's a bit rushed, and a bit short, but, hope you like it.


**Since everyone here is so against the use of dub names, I have decided, that I may as well write with Zoro and Ace and such. The names sound better anyway. I still watch dub, and I still like Zolo, but, I shall strive to use the true names if it will make all my readers feel better. Plus, more people may read my fics that way. So, yeah.**

**Anyway, I am warning you now, I don't know what the hell I was on when I wrote this fic, but, well, it didn't turn out half bad. So, on with the show... er, fic. ;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own other stuff. Doesn't that just thrill you all? XD**

**Pairing: Well, there isn't any pairings until you get further down, but, it'll be a big shock how the pairing is introduced. Anyone who knows my writing will probably guess the pairing long before they even open this fic. Heh. ZoLu! Woohoo! -dances and then stops, looking around a little warily.- What? Why are you all looking at me? I'm not weird. I'm NOT! ...much.**

**Thanks to Clarobell for helping me with this fic and beta-reading for me! you rock chickie! **

_**Lightning**_

Thunder rumbled across the sky and shook the very deck of the Merry Go as she sailed onwards to her destination. Luffy stood in the crow's nest, hands spread wide as the rain poured down over him.

"WOOHOO!" Luffy cried as another stab of lightning crackled across the sky.

"LUFFY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Zoro yelled over the howling of the window and the crack of thunder. Luffy turned slightly, his body only a shadow in the heavily falling rain.

"WHY?" Luffy called back. Zoro groaned as he held tight to the kitchen door so he wouldn't get swept away and the door wouldn't get ripped off it's hinges by the ferocious wind.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!" he returned. Luffy's laughter could be heard and then his dark form span down the mast and came running towards him, hand on his hat.

"I'M RUBBER, ZORO! EVEN IF LIGHTNING DOES STRIKE ME IT WON'T HURT!" Luffy yelled. He was so busy laughing, that he didn't see the wave that came straight for him.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled his eyes widening. Luffy stretched his arm out and Zoro caught it, holding tight to the rubber man's hand as the wave came crashing down. Zoro felt his body being yanked along as Luffy was pulled by the water.

"SANJI!" he yelled and then felt the chef's arms grab his shoulders and hold him tight.

"HANG ON YOU BASTARD!" Sanji yelled in his ear as their feet slipped. Hands sprouted out of the floorboards to grab onto their feet and anchor them. Sanji felt hands grab his shoulders and saw Nami holding onto him, her hair whipping around her face. Usopp was holding onto her hand, followed by big Chopper and then Robin.

"AH NAMI!" Sanji cried.

"SANJI! THIS IS NO TIME TO GO GOO GOO EYED!" Zoro screamed as he felt Sanji's grip slacken on his shoulders. Finally, the Merry Go righted herself and the water flowed off the side leaving a very unconscious Luffy lying beside the mast, his arm having been wrapped around it.

Zoro sighed and began walking forwards when Nami screamed. A bolt of electric blue lightning came down from the sky and wound itself around Luffy's body, lighting the boy's features for a moment before fizzling along his arm and electrifying the rest of the crew. There was a loud BANG and then all fell into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro groaned as he woke up, his head resting on his folded arms. Opening his eyes, the swordsman noticed the utter weirdness of where he was. First of all, it was dark and second of all, he was lying underneath a heavy pile of people. Sanji was sprawled over his back, Nami lying across Sanji's waist and Usopp on top of her.

Robin had the luck to fall next to them, rather than on them and she had Chopper lying on top of her. He raised an eyebrow and then shoved them off with one hand while he placed the other beneath him so he could sit up.

Looking around, Zoro noticed that he seemed to be on a road. The others began to wake up and Zoro stood. His swords were strapped securely to his side still and Zoro laid a hand on the hilt of Wadou for security.

"Where the hell are we?" Sanji asked. Zoro shrugged.

"No idea." he replied as he turned on the spot. There seemed to be nothing and the noises they made, even the slightest grunt, seemed to echo forever. Sanji helped Nami up and then hurried over to Robin and helped her up as well.

"Thankyou Sanji." Robin muttered as she dusted herself off. Chopper groaned and rubbed his little nose.

"What's going on swordsman?" Robin asked. Zoro shrugged.

"As I just told Sanji, no idea." he replied. Usopp was last to wake and when he did so, the first thing he did was scream, at least, he did until Sanji threatened to kick the poor boy's nose in. Then Usopp resorted to muffled whimpering.

"What happened?" Nami asked Sanji who shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. They all spun and saw an odd figure walking towards them. It kind of looked like Luffy, but he was wearing a black vest and not red. A black straw hat rested on his head and his eyes were covered by his black hair. The same scar. It was basically Luffy, just … well, Goth.

"Luffy? Is that you?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. A part of me I guess." the Goth Luffy replied. His hair still covered his eyes, but the strangest red glint came from them.

"That's not Luffy." Zoro said suddenly. The rest of the crew turned to look at the swordsman.

"You shouldn't be in here. It's not safe." Goth Luffy said again.

"Why isn't it safe?" Robin asked. Goth Luffy paused.

"Look around you. Do you have any idea where you are?" he asked. The crew shook their heads and a shadow of a smile flitted around the boy's mouth.

"Then I'm not going to tell you." and he turned.

"Wait! Do you know the way out?" Usopp called. Goth Luffy paused again.

"Follow me." he replied and then began walking, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Zoro looked apprehensive but the rest of the crew was following, so he sighed and did so as well.

The road never curved and the road never twisted but it seemed to Zoro as if they were walking in a circle.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Sanji asked suddenly. Zoro looked around and sighed.

"Guys. I think I know where we are." he muttered and the crew turned to look at him. Zoro sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We're inside Luffy's mind."

Sanji stared blankly at the swordsman for a moment.

"Are you nuts?" Usopp cried waving his arms around wildly. Zoro gave Usopp a clearly threatening glare and then waved a hand around him.

"Think about it. It's big and empty. And-"

"He he he, that's funny Zoro!" a squeaky voice cried and then arms wrapped around his shoulders and a rather bouncy little boy hauled himself up so he was sitting astride the swordsman's shoulders. Zoro sighed.

"The Goth Luffy, and now this twerp, they're different sides of Luffy."

"But, how could we be inside Luffy's mind?" Chopper asked beginning to panic slightly.

"Big lightning go boom boom!" the little boy on Zoro's shoulders cried. The swordsman's temple twitched and he reached up to grab the little boy and then place him on the ground in front of the rest of the group.

"Awwwwww." Nami sighed. The little boy was like Luffy, and the oversize straw hat on his head flopped down over his big black eyes. He was wearing a shirt that said Anchor across it and rolled up jean shorts. To put it bluntly, little Luffy was very cute. He peered up at them all.

"Little Luffy's right." Robin suddenly spoke. "The lightning must have transferred us into Captain's mind somehow." and there was silence as the rest of the crew watched little Luffy pick at a stray cotton thread on his shirt.

"So, how do we get out?" Usopp asked quietly.

"I'll take you!" little Luffy cried and then began to run away. The rest of the crew barely exchanged glances before running after the little boy. Once again, Zoro got the strange feeling that they were going in a circle even though the road never strayed or twisted.

Little Luffy was faster than they had thought, and soon he was just a small figure in front of them, and even sooner he was gone, and the crew were left alone again. Zoro sighed and sat down, annoyed. Sanji turned and aimed a kick at him for slowing them down. Zoro barely looked up as he blocked it.

"Get up you lazy Marimo." Sanji hissed.

"Sanji's right Zoro, this is no time for a rest." Nami said.

"Ah, Nami said I was right. My heart could explode with happiness!" Sanji cried. Nami rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm thinking." Zoro replied.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sanji snorted. Zoro glared before thinking again.

"Okay. I think what's happening is we're meeting the different sides of Luffy." he finally said.

"Duh." Usopp muttered and then quailed under the glare Zoro gave him.

"First Luffy we met was like, the dark side of Luffy so, the one we just met had to be child Luffy. That leaves … what?" Zoro asked.

"Serious Luffy." Chopper squeaked. Zoro nodded.

"Silly Luffy." Nami guessed and Zoro snorted before nodding.

"Smart Luffy." Usopp suggested. Zoro nodded again.

"Girly Luffy?" Nami guessed.

"In love Luffy." Robin suggested.

"Disgusting Luffy." Sanji added. The crew laughed.

"Dumb Luffy." Zoro rattled off.

"That's him all the time." Nami added and the crew laughed again.

"So, there are a lot of Luffy's." Sanji muttered and then paused. "Hooray for the random Luffy's." he said sarcastically. Zoro shook his head.

"I have the feeling we are going to be stuck in here for a while." he stated.

"We don't even know how to get out of here. What are we supposed to do, follow the yellow brick road?" Sanji asked sarcastically. Nami smiled.

"Precisely." she said. Sanji watched her for a minute.

"Nami, you're beautiful when you're confusing us." he cooed.

"Thank you. But, I don't mean to confuse you. What I meant was, look what we're standing on. A road." she explained pointing down at her feet. Everyone brightened except the swordsman.

"I thought that too. But, every time we follow Luffy, we seem to be simply running in circles." he replied.

"What do you mean? We've been going straight the whole time." Usopp argued. Zoro shook his head.

"I know it seems that way but, I'm positive we aren't." he responded.

"So what do we do?" Chopper panicked. Zoro shrugged.

"I don't know." he sighed.

"Simple. Take the fork in the road." a voice said. The crew looked around and there stood Luffy, normal looking Luffy, except for the intelligent expression on his face.

"Not another one." Nami groaned.

"Which one are you?" Sanji asked. Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Excellent question Sanji. I could be any one of a hundred of me. But I'll leave it to you to guess." he replied. Sanji was beginning to get a little freaked out.

"I'm gonna say smart Luffy." Zoro answered, crossing his arms.

"Give the swordsman a cigar. In answer to your earlier question, there is a way out. Simply take the next fork in the road." smart Luffy explained. Zoro stood up, not liking this Luffy at all. He was way to smug.

"What fork in the road? There is no fork!" he snarled, getting rather annoyed. Smart Luffy raised an eyebrow again.

"Stop acting like a twit. You have to look for it." and the boy walked past, hands clasped behind his back. Zoro groaned and followed, the rest of the crew doing the same. As Luffy walked, Zoro began to look for things like twists and turns and now that he _did _look, he noticed that, yes, there were turns and things.

He frowned at smart Luffy's back. No sir, he did not like this Luffy at all. Sanji raised an eyebrow at Nami, who shrugged, and then, just like the other Luffy's, smart Luffy disappeared into thin air.

"Ah great." Zoro muttered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, there's the fork in the road." Nami said behind him. Zoro looked over and noticed the two tracks leading in different directions.

"Which way do we go?" Usopp asked. Sanji shrugged.

"I'd suggest swordsman decide." Robin said from the end of the group.

"Gee thanks." Zoro muttered sarcastically. He didn't see the small smile that spread across Robin's face. Zoro instantly knew it was a jab at his bad sense of direction.

"Nami?" he said, and then stood back, gesturing towards the fork in the road with an open palm. Nami paused, thinking a moment.

"Right?" she suggested. Zoro nodded and then putting a hand on his swords, he walked forward along the right road. Every now and again, they would hear a laugh but when they turned, there was nothing there. Zoro quickly became sick of this.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" he called.

"You're talking to thin air Zoro." Usopp commented. Zoro turned to glare at the marksman, and Usopp cringed.

"Hee, Zoro is talking to thin air! HA!" a voice cried, making everyone jump. The crew looked around and they saw once again, another Luffy standing there. He was holding a hand over his mouth, giggling like a lunatic.

"You know, I am getting very sick of all these different sides of Luffy." Sanji commented dryly from the side, pulling his cigarette from his mouth and giving it a flick. The crew nodded in agreement. The new Luffy began to giggle again, still holding a hand over his mouth.

"I think this one is silly Luffy." Chopper guessed. Zoro sighed.

"We couldn't have gotten a useful one?" he asked.

"A useful Luffy! That's so funny!" Luffy cried, slapping his knee and cackling. Zoro raised an eyebrow and then turned back towards the road.

"I hope this one disappears sooner rather than later." Nami muttered as she followed. Zoro sneered. He wished the exact same thing. Unfortunately, this Luffy must have decided he liked being around this group.

Everything the crew said merited laughter from silly Luffy. Zoro paused for a moment as he looked around.

"What's wrong swordsman?" Robin asked. Zoro shook his head.

"There's nowhere else to go. It's a dead end." he replied.

"Dead end! You guys crack me up!" silly Luffy cried and as he was laughing, he disappeared.

"Finally." Sanji groaned, "He was really starting to tick me off."

"Anything ticks you off Dartboard." Zoro commented and the chef growled.

"Fuck you Marimo."

"No thanks." Zoro retaliated before turning to look at the crew. "So, where do we go now?"

"We have to go back and take the other root I guess." Nami replied, Sanji glaring at the swordsman from behind her. So, that's what they did. The straw hat crew turned, and went back to the fork in the road again and took the left hand side road.

"The great captain Usopp would have picked the correct road the first time!" Usopp cried, striking a pose that was supposed to make him look more captainy, but only served to make him look like a twig. A very breakable twig. Nami whacked him upside the back of the head.

"Shut up Usopp." she said and the liar looked at his feet as he walked. No one appreciated his greatness, no one except himself.

"You guys, you're going the wrong way." a voice called and Zoro was about ready to grab the nearest thing and beat himself over the head with it. One Luffy was bad enough, but this was just getting ridiculous.

"And which way should we be going?" Nami asked as she turned. This time, Luffy looked normal. Perfectly normal, or, as normal as Luffy could get.

"You want to get out of here, right?" he asked.

"Duh." Usopp commented from the side.

"Then, you need to take the right hand side road." Luffy explained.

"We did. There was a dead end." Zoro replied. Luffy blinked and then shook his head.

"Follow me. Come on. There's no dead end." he said and began to walk away. Nami looked at Chopper, who shrugged.

"Which one is this swordsman?" Robin asked. Zoro shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

"This is serious Luffy. Let's go." and he walked quickly after their 'captain'.

"How can you tell?" Usopp asked. Zoro shook his head.

"Look at him. It's obvious. He is making sense." the swordsman replied. Chopper blinked and look at Robin, who smiled mysteriously.

"I think swordsman knows what he's talking about. After all, he's been with Luffy the longest." she said. The crew considered this a moment and then nodded. The archaeologist was making sense.

Serious Luffy led them down the road again and where the dead end was when they had first walked down here, there was now a wide opening that led to a long staircase. Zoro blinked and serious Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"You need to go down those stairs, and through the door at the bottom. Once you are through the door, you will come to a hallway. Take the right hand door, follow the road and you will be led out." Serious Luffy said before inclining his head slightly and disappearing.

"Oh nuts. The only one worth having around and he goes and disappears." Usopp commented. The rest of the crew agreed. Zoro sighed.

"Well, no point standing around. Let's go." and they began walking down the stairs. Light exploded around them, and the group had to pause momentarily so their eyes could adjust to the sudden change in scenery.

Zoro was first to take his hand away from his face and he looked around a little nervously. Instead of darkness, the area was now white. He blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, being in Luffy's mind, is an experience I really don't wish to repeat." he muttered before continuing down the stairs.

"I agree." Nami echoed behind him.

"Me too." Usopp said behind her. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you heard that huh?" he said loudly. Nami blinked at him.

"What did you say?" she asked, but Zoro didn't hear her.

"Can you hear me?" he whispered and the crew put their hands over their ears.

"No need to shout." Nami hissed, but it came out as a harsh whisper. Zoro blinked. This was new.

"How about now?" he said at a quiet level.

"Perfect." Robin replied from the back of the group. Zoro glared. He really didn't like that woman. She was so untrustworthy. He turned and began walking down the stairs.

"So, what's with the weird noise change?" Nami asked, her whispered voice sounding like a shout.

"I don't know. It's like everything's been turned upside-down." Zoro replied, keeping his voice low.

"You bet your swords it is." a voice said behind them. Zoro groaned and then realised how weird that had sounded.

"What the fuck?" he asked as he turned and saw Luffy standing at the top of the stairs, his hat pulled low over his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. A railing appeared out of nowhere and Luffy slid down it, coming to a stop beside the crew.

"It's my world, and there's nothing you can do about it." he said. Zoro frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Luffy replied

"What is your problem?"

"What's yours?"

"I don't have a problem, you're the one who's acting like he's king of the frickin' world!" Zoro hissed. Luffy shrugged.

"Your point is?" he replied. Zoro growled.

"Attitude Luffy." Nami said. Zoro looked at her and then shrugged. He guessed that fit. This kid was going to annoy him. He could see it.

"You know, you guys were pretty dumb to listen to smart ass up there." Attitude Luffy said as he slid beside them.

"Go away." Zoro growled. Attitude Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think so. This is my world, you people are invading it without permission." Attitude Luffy replied. This made Zoro pause for a moment.

"Your world? We're just invading it?" he asked. Attitude Luffy gave a sharp nod.

"You betcha. You guys don't belong here." and then he slid down the rail away from them.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled but it came out as a harsh whisper. "Damn." Zoro cursed when attitude Luffy was gone.

"Well, that was all fun and games." Usopp commented. Nami sighed.

"Keep walking Zoro. I would like to get back to the ship before it crashes into an island or something." she said. Zoro looked up, nodded and kept going down the stairs. They were near the bottom when they saw another Luffy appear in front of the door. He was seemingly normal. Oh how wrong they were.

"Another Luffy. Wonderful. Which one are you?" Zoro asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The Luffy blinked at him and then both eyes transformed into gigantic beating hearts.

"Ah, Zoro!" he squealed.

"Oh god it's a Luffy version of Sanji!" Usopp cried. Zoro blinked and looked as though he were about to faint.

"…Luffy?" Zoro choked. The boy clasped his hands together under his chin and smiled.

"Yes my love?" he asked. Zoro blinked and then a small blush spread across his cheeks.

"Ha! I knew it!" Nami cried, a wide smile on her face. Zoro turned to her.

"Hey, everything's back to normal again." he said. Nami blinked.

"Yeah." Usopp whispered and it came out as a whisper. Okay, that was it, this place was truly demented. Zoro turned back to see Luffy still staring at him. The swordsman sweat dropped.

"Ah, okay there Luffy, why don't you go through the door and, we'll follow you." Zoro instructed. Luffy beamed.

"Of course!" and he jumped through the door. Zoro hated this place. No question. It was driving him bonkers. He was actually liking what Luffy was saying.

"That…must be the in love Luffy." Sanji commented, sounding as though he were thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Take a good look Sanji. That's how you act when you see Nami and Robin." Zoro returned with a scowl. The chef frowned.

"At least I have the decency to treat women how they ought to be treated." he replied. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Sure love cook. Whatever ya reckon." and he turned back to where Luffy suddenly popped up in front of him. Zoro jumped and took a short step back.

"Go on Zoro." Nami said and shoved him forward again. Zoro smiled a little unsurely at Luffy and the boy beamed before dancing along the hallway. Zoro looked up.

"…uh oh." he said. Millions upon millions of doors lined both sides of the hallway. Nami peeked out around him and her eyes widened.

"Oh no. You've gotta be kidding me." she moaned before walking forward. Zoro looked around.

"Hey, uh, Luffy? Which way do we go?" Sanji asked as he strode forward. Luffy paused and then smiled.

"I know which way to go, but I want something in return." he replied, walking towards the swordsman, whose face contorted into one of a strained smile. The truth was, he was actually liking the way Luffy was talking to him, and it was freaking him out.

He had never actually realised the way he had felt about Luffy, and now, with Luffy showing obvious signs of liking him… in an admittedly kind of scary way, he was realising his true feelings.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Usopp asked, barely containing his laughter with his hand. It was plainly obvious what in love Luffy wanted. The boy paused in front of Zoro and the swordsman leant back a little.

"A kiss." Luffy said. Usopp and Nami both fell into silent giggles, and Sanji blinked before a sneer spread across his face.

"I'm not going to kiss you…" Zoro replied, _not here anyway._ He silently added.

"Oh, who said you had to kiss me?" and with that, Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, pulled him down and kissed the swordsman passionately upon the lips. Zoro blinked, his eyes wide for a moment and then he slowly relaxed and just let Luffy kiss him.

"Oh my, swordsman seems to be enjoying that." Robin said from the group. Zoro's eyes shot open and he pulled away from in love Luffy. The boy grinned up at him, a slightly dazed look about him.

"You can go through that door over there." in love Luffy said and then pointed towards a large wooden door. Zoro blinked, a blush spreading across his cheeks as the rest of the crew continued staring at him, small smiles on their faces.

"Right." he said and then began walking towards the door. In love Luffy gave one last wave and then disappeared, leaving the crew alone once again. Zoro gently pushed open the door and he was hit with a blast of freezing cold air.

"Holy hell that's cold!" he cried.

"Must be the wind blowing through Luffy's empty head." Sanji commented. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to be so rude?" he asked.

"Do you have to be so ugly?" Sanji returned.

"Alright you bastard. As soon as we get out of here, I'm going to kick your ass." Zoro growled before walking through the door. Sanji raised his eyebrow.

"Sure you are." he muttered as he followed. Zoro ignored him. The rest of the crew followed through. Usopp grabbed up Chopper, hugging him close to his chest.

"Fur is so warm." Usopp commented. Chopper growled, struggled, couldn't break free and then sighed. At least he was being kept warm. The group struggled through the cold wind and the wind intensified for a moment before the floor collapsed from beneath them, and sent the crew tumbling towards an endless black pit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zoro? Zooorooo?" A voice called. Zoro moaned and opened his eyes to see Luffy leaning over him. He blinked and then sat up, making Luffy step back.

"What happened?" he asked. Luffy blinked and looked around the kitchen of the Merry Go.

"Uh, I don't know. I just woke up here." Luffy replied. Zoro tilted his head.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. Luffy shrugged.

"I don't know." the boy replied. Zoro sighed and got up. Luffy was standing in front of him, and Zoro paused a moment, remembering the kiss the 'in love Luffy' had given him. He paused a moment, wondering if he should say anything.

He decided against it and instead walked out the kitchen door onto a thoroughly soaked deck. The storm clouds had passed and now the sky was sparkling with stars. Luffy looked around.

"Hey!" the captain cried and ran towards the mast. He kneeled down and looked at Nami and Usopp, who were both unconscious. He poked both of them in the shoulder.

"Wake up guys." he said. Nami groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at Luffy who grinned and waved. Usopp opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey, we're back on the ship." he deducted. Nami smiled at Luffy.

"At least he's back to normal." she said. Zoro looked around and saw Chopper and Sanji lying behind a couple of barrels that had been overturned during the storm. He walked over and looked down at the furry little reindeer.

He didn't give a rat's ass about Sanji but Chopper, the little reindeer was a cute little thing and he had managed to weedle his way into Zoro's heart.

"You okay Chopper?" Zoro asked, giving the doctor a poke with his toe. Chopper jumped up and looked around, eyes wide.

"Are we back? Are we alive?" Chopper cried. Usopp jumped up.

"Yeah!" he cried and the two slung arms over each other's shoulders and began to dance around singing,

"Live to fight again! Live to fight again!" Sanji twitched and awoke, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy called, hurrying over. Sanji ignored the captain as he stood and looked around.

"Where's Robin?" he asked.

"Who cares?" Zoro muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Sanji glared.

"I'm going to find her."

"No need to Cook. I'm right here." a mysterious voice said above them, and they looked up to see Robin sitting on the rail above them, waving a hand in greeting. Sanji's eye popped into a heart.

"Ah, gorgeous Robin looks down on us all like the angel that she is!" Sanji cried.

"Cool it you love puppy." Zoro commented. Sanji blinked.

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Grass head."

"Dartboard eyebrow."

"Cabbage!"

"Dumb Blonde!"

"Quit it!" Nami yelled, hitting both men over the head. Zoro rubbed the lump on his head and then looked towards Luffy.

_May as well. It's not like I can deny that I like him now. _Zoro thought before walking over to the captain.

"Hey Luffy?" he asked. Luffy turned and Zoro grabbed him around the waist. A brilliant shade of red blossomed across Luffy's features as Zoro leant in closer to the boy.

"Z-Zoro?" Luffy stuttered before the swordsman leant in close and pressed a warm kiss to Luffy's lips. The rubber man tensed for a moment and then relaxed, bringing his arms up around Zoro's neck and holding onto him until Zoro pulled back from the kiss.

"What was that for?" Luffy asked, breathing a little faster than was normal.

"Just paying you back for something that happened." Zoro replied with a smile. Luffy tilted his head, clearly not understanding but he shrugged.

"Oh, ok. Can you do it again?" he asked. Zoro chuckled.

"Anything you want." he replied. "Anything you want."

**End**

**So, what did you all think? Reviews would be very much appreciated, and does it sound better with the proper names instead of the dub names? To me it makes no difference, but, if it sounded better, I'll continue to write this way. Ok? Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
